Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXX
Ale Zbyszko, jadąc za nim, nie mógł długo wytrzymać i rzekł sobie w duszy: "Wolę, żeby gniewem wybuchnął, niż żeby się zaciął". Więc podjechał ku niemu i trąciwszy strzemieniem w jego strzemię, począł mówić: – Posłuchajcie, jako to było. Co Danuśka dla mnie uczyniła w Krakowie, to wiecie, ale tego nie wiecie, że w Bogdańcu swatali mi Jagienkę, Zychową córkę, ze Zgorzelic. Stryj mój. Maćko, chciał; rodzic jej, Zych, chciał; a i krewny opat, bogacz, także... Co wam tam długo prawić? – uczciwa dziewka i jak łania, a wiano też godne. Ale nie mogło to być. Było mi Jagienki żal, ale jeszcze większy żal Danuśki – i zabrałem się ku niej na Mazowsze, bo szczerze wam rzekę: nie mogłem dłużej żyć. Wspomnijcie, jakoście sami miłowali – wspomnijcie! – a nie będzie wam dziwota. Tu przerwał Zbyszko, czekając na jakieś słowo z ust Juranda, lecz gdy ów milczał, jął mówić dalej: – W leśnym dworcu Bóg mi dał, żem i panią, i Danuśkę od tura na łowach zratował. I zaraz pani mówiła: "Teraz już Jurand nie będzie przeciwny, bo jakoże mu się nie wypłacić za taki uczynek?" Ale ja i wtedy bez waszego rodzicielskiego pozwoleństwa nie myślałem jej brać. Ba! i nijak mi było, bo mnie zwierz luty tak starmosił, że ledwie duszy ze mnie nie wyżenął. Ale potem – wiecie – przyszli ci ludzie po Danuśkę, by ją niby do Spychowa powieźć, a jam jeszcze z łoża nie wstawał. Myślałem, że już jej nigdy nie ujrzę. Myślałem, że ją do Spychowa weźmiecie i komu innemu oddacie. W Krakowie byliście mi przecie przeciwni... Jużem myślał, że zamrę. Hej, mocny Boże, co to była za noc! Nic, jeno strapienie; nic, jeno żałość! Myślałem, że jak mi ona odjedzie, to już i słońce nie wzejdzie. Wyrozumcie wy ludzkie kochanie i ludzką boleść... I aż łzy zadrgały na chwilę w głosie Zbyszka, ale że serce miał mężne, więc się opanował i rzekł: – Ludzie przyjechali po nią w wieczór i chcieli ją zaraz brać, ale księżna kazała im czekać do rana. Aż tu Pan Jezus zesłał mi myśl, aby się księżnie pokłonić i o Danuśkę ją prosić. Myślałem, że jeśli zamrę, to choć tę jedną będę miał pociechę. Wspomnijcie, że dziewczyna miała jechać, a ja ostawałem chory i śmierci bliski. Nie było też czasu prosić was o pozwoleństwo. Księcia nie było już w leśnym dworcu, więc wagowała się Pani na obie strony, bo nie miała się kogo poradziać. Ale zlitowali się wreszcie oboje z księdzem Wyszońkiem nade mną – ksiądz Wyszoniek dał nam ślub... Moc boska, prawo boskie... A Jurand przerwał głucho: – I kara boska. – Czemu zaś ma być kara? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Pomiarkujcie jeno, że przysłali po nią przed ślubem i czyby był, czyby go nie było, tak samo by ją powieźli. Lecz Jurand znów nie odrzekł nic i jechał zamknięty w sobie, mroczny i z twarzą tak skamieniałą, że Zbyszko, lubo zrazu uczuł ulgę, jaką sprawia zawsze wyznanie rzeczy długo tajonej, zląkł się wreszcie i począł mówić sobie w duszy z coraz większym niepokojem, że stary rycerz zaciął się w gniewie i że odtąd będą dla siebie jak obcy i nieprzyjaźni ludzie. I przyszła nań chwila wielkiego pognębienia. Nigdy, od czasu jak wyjechał z Bogdańca, nie było mu tak źle. Zdawało mu się teraz, że nie ma żadnej nadziei ni przejednania Juranda, ni, co gorsza, uratowania Danusi, że wszystko na nic i że w przyszłości spadną na niego tylko coraz większe nieszczęścia i coraz większa niedola. Ale pognębienie to trwało krótko, a raczej zgodnie z jego naturą wnet zmieniło się w gniew, chęć sporu i walki. "Nie chce zgody – mówił sobie, myśląc o Jurandzie – niech będzie niezgoda, niech będzie co chce!" I gotów był skoczyć do oczu samemu Jurandowi. Chwyciła go też żądza bitki z kimkolwiek o cokolwiek, byle coś robić, byle dać ujście żalom, goryczy i gniewowi, byle znaleźć jakowąś ulgę. A tymczasem zajechali do karczmy na rozdrożu, zwanej Świetlik, gdzie Jurand w czasie powrotu z dworu książęcego do Spychowa dawał zwykle wypoczynek ludziom i koniom. Mimo woli uczynił to i teraz. Po chwili obaj ze Zbyszkiem znaleźli się w osobnej izbie. Nagle Jurand zatrzymał się przed młodym rycerzem i utkwiwszy w nim wzrok, zapytał: – Toś ty dla niej tu przywędrował? Ów zaś odpowiedział prawie szorstko: – Myślicie, że się zaprę? I począł patrzeć wprost w oczy Juranda, gotów na gniew gniewem wybuchnąć. Lecz na twarzy starego wojownika nie było zawziętości, był tylko smutek prawie bez granic. – I dzieckoś mi ratował? – spytał po chwili. – I mnieś odgrzebł?... A Zbyszko spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i obawą, czy mu się w głowie nie miesza, gdyż Jurand powtarzał zupełnie te same pytania, które już poprzednio był zadał. – Siądźcie sobie – rzekł – bo widzi mi się, żeście jeszcze słabi. Lecz Jurand podniósł ręce, położył je na ramionach Zbyszka – i nagle przygarnął go z całą siłą do piersi; ów zaś, ochłonąwszy z chwilowego zdumienia, chwycił go wpół i trzymali się tak długo, gdyż przykuwały ich do siebie wspólne strapienia i wspólna niedola. Gdy zaś się puścili, Zbyszko ścisnął jeszcze za kolana starszego rycerza, a następnie począł całować go ze łzami w oczach po ręku. – Nie będziecie mi przeciwni? – pytał. A na to Jurand odrzekł: – Byłem ci przeciwny, bom ją w duszy Bogu ofiarował. – Wyście ofiarowali ją Bogu, a Bóg mnie. Wola Jego! – Wola Jego! – powtórzył Jurand – jeno trzeba nam teraz i miłosierdzia. – Komuż Bóg pomoże, jeśli nie ojcu, który szuka dziecka, jeśli nie mężowi, który szuka żony? Zbójom nie będzie ci pomagał. – A przecie ją porwali – odpowiedział Jurand. – To im de Bergowa oddacie. – Oddam wszystko, co chcą. Lecz na myśl o Krzyżakach zbudziła się w nim wnet stara nienawiść i objęła go jak płomień, gdyż po chwili dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby: – I dołożę, czego nie chcą. – Jam im też poprzysiągł – odpowiedział Zbyszko – ale teraz trzeba nam do Spychowa. I począł pilić, by siodłano konie. Jakoż, gdy zjadły obroki, a ludzie rozgrzali się trochę w izbach, ruszono dalej, chociaż na dworze czynił się już mrok. Ponieważ droga była jeszcze daleka, a na noc brał mróz okrutny, przeto Jurand i Zbyszko, którzy nie odzyskali jeszcze wszystkich sił, jechali w saniach. Zbyszko opowiadał o stryjcu Maćku, do którego w duszy tęsknił, i żałował, że go nie ma, gdyż zarówno mogło się przydać jego męstwo, jak chytrość, która przeciw takim nieprzyjaciołom więcej jeszcze od męstwa jest potrzebna. W końcu zwrócił się do Juranda i zapytał: – A wyście chytrzy?... Bo ja – to nijak nie potrafię. – I ja nie – odpowiedział Jurand. – Nie chytrością ja z nimi wojował, jeno tą ręką i tą boleścią, która we mnie ostała. – Jużci ja to rozumiem – rzekł młody rycerz. – Przez to rozumiem, że Danuśkę miłuję i że ją porwali. Gdyby, uchowaj Bóg... I nie dokończył, bo na samą myśl o tym poczuł w piersi nie ludzkie, ale wilcze serce. Przez czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu białą, zalaną światłem miesięcznym drogą, po czym Jurand począł mówić jakby sam do siebie: – Bo gdyby mieli przyczynę do pomsty nade mną – nie mówię! Ale na miły Bóg! nie mieli... Wojowałem z nimi w polu, gdym w poselstwie od naszego księcia do Witolda chadzał, ale tu byłem jako sąsiad sąsiadom... Bartosz Nałęcz czterdziestu rycerzy, którzy ku nim śli, chwycił, skował i w podziemiach w Koźminie zamknął. Musieli mu Krzyżacy pół wożą pieniędzy za nich nasypać. A ja, trafił się li gość Niemiec, który do Krzyżaków ciągnął, tom go jeszcze jako rycerz rycerza podejmował i obdarzał. Nieraz też i Krzyżacy do mnie przez bagna przyjeżdżali. Nie byłem im wtedy ciężki, a oni mi to uczynili, czego bym ja i dziś jeszcze największemu nieprzyjacielowi nie uczynił... I straszne wspomnienia poczęły go targać z coraz większą siłą, głos zamarł mu na chwilę w piersi, po czym mówił na wpół z jękiem: – Jedną ci miałem jako owieczkę, jako jedno serce w piersiach, a oni ją na powróz jak psa chwycili i zbielała im na powrozie... Teraz znów dziecko... Jezu! Jezu! I znów zapadło milczenie. Zbyszko podniósł ku księżycowi swą młodą twarz, w której malowało się zdziwienie, następnie spojrzał na Juranda i zapytał: – Ojcze!... Toćby im lepiej było na miłość ludzką niż na pomstę zarabiać. Po co oni tyle krzywd wszystkim narodom i wszystkim ludziom czynią? A Jurand rozłożył jakby z rozpaczą ręce i odrzekł głuchym głosem: – Nie wiem... Zbyszko rozmyślał czas jakiś nad własnym pytaniem, po chwili jednak myśl jego wróciła do Juranda. – Ludzie mówią, żeście godną pomstę wywarli – rzekł. Jurand tymczasem zdusił w sobie ból, opamiętał się i począł mówić: – Bom im poprzysiągł... I Bogum poprzysiągł, że jeśli mi pomstę da spełnić, to Mu to dziecko, które mi ostało, oddam. Dlategom ci był przeciwny. A teraz nie wiem: wola to Jego była, czyli też gniew Jego rozbudziliście waszym uczynkiem. – Nie – rzekł Zbyszko. – Toćżem wam już mówił, że choćby ślubu nie było, i tak byłyby ją psubraty chwyciły. Bóg przyjął waszą chęć, a Danuśkę mnie podarował, bo bez takowej Jego woli nic byśmy nie wskórali. – Każdy grzech jest przeciw woli Bożej. – Grzech jest, ale nie sakrament. Sakrament przecie boska rzecz. – To i dlatego nie ma rady. – A chwała Bogu, nie ma! Nie narzekajcie też na to, bo nikt by wam tak nie pomógł przeciw tym zbójom, jako ja pomogę. Obaczycie! Za Danuśkę swoją drogą in zapłacim, ale jeśli żywię jeszcze choć jeden z tych, którzy waszą nieboszczkę porywali, zdajcie go mnie, a obaczycie! Lecz Jurand począł trząść głową. – Nie – odpowiedział posępnie – z tych żaden nie żywie... Przez czas jakiś słychać było tylko parskanie koni i przytłumiony odgłos kopyt uderzających o wyjeżdżoną drogę. – Raz w nocy – mówił dalej Jurand – usłyszałem jakiś głos jakoby ze ściany wychodzący, który mi rzekł: "Dość pomsty!" – ale ja nie usłuchałem, bo to nie był głos nieboszczki. – A co to mógł być za głos – zapytał z niepokojem Zbyszko. – Nie wieu. Często w Spychowie coś w ścianach gada, a czasem jęczy, bo dużo ich na łańcuchach w podziemiu pomarło. – A wam ksiądz co nowi? – Ksiądz święcił gródek i mówił też, żeby zemsty poniechać, ale nie mogło to być. Stałem się im zbyt ciężki i później sami chcieli się uścić. Czynili zasadzki i pozywali w pole... Tak było i teraz. Majneger i de Bergow pierwsi mnie pozwali. – Braliście kiedy wykup? – Nigdy. Z tych, których chwyciłem, pierwszy de Bergow żyw wyjdzie. Rozmowa ustała, gdyż skręcili z szerszego gościńca na węższą drogę, którą jechali długo, gdyż szła kręto, a miejscami zmieniała się jakby we wpadlinę leśną, pełną zasp śnieżnych, trudnych do przebycia. Wiosną albo latem, podczas dżdżów droga ta musiała być prawie nieprzystępna. – Czy to już ku Spychowowi jedziem? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Tak – odrzekł Jurand. – Bom jeszcze szmat znaczny, a potem zaczną się oparzeliska, wśród których gródek... Za oparzeliskami są łęgi i suche pola, zaś do gródka można dojechać tylko groblą. Nieraz chcieli mnie Niemcy dostać, ale nie mogli i siła ich kości próchnieje po leśnych brzeżkach. – I trafić niełatwo – rzekł Zbyszko. – Jeśli Krzyżaki ludzi z listami wyszła, jakoże trafią? – Nieraz już wysyłali i mają takich, którzy drogę wiedzą. – Bogdajeśmy ich zastali w Spychowie! – rzekł Zbyszko. Tymczasem życzenie to miało się urzeczywistnić wcześniej, niż młody rycerz myślał, albowiem wyjechawszy z boru na odkrytą płaszczyznę, na której leżał wśród bagien Spychów, ujrzeli przed sobą dwóch konnych i niskie sanie, w których siedziały trzy ciemne postacie. Noc była bardzo jasna, więc na białym podścielisku śniegów widać było całą gromadę doskonale. Jurandowi i Zbyszkowi uderzyły żywiej serca na ten widok, kto bowiem mógł jechać do Spychowa wśród nocy, jeśli nie wysłańcy krzyżaccy? Zbyszko kazał woźnicy jechać żywiej, więc wkrótce zbliżyli się tak znacznie, że usłyszano ich, i dwaj konni, którzy czuwali widocznie nad bezpieczeństwem sani, zwrócili się ku nim i pozdejmowawszy kusze z ramion, poczęli wołać: – Wer da? – Niemcy! – szepnął Zbyszkowi Jurand. Po czym podniósł głos i rzekł: – Moje prawo pytać, twoje odpowiadać! Kto wy? – Podróżni. – Jacy podróżni? – Pielgrzymi. – Skąd? – Ze Szczytna. – Oni! – szepnął znów Jurand. Tymczasem sanki porównały się ze sobą, a jednocześnie na przodzie przed nimi ukazało się sześciu konnych. Była to spychowska straż, która dniem i nocą czuwała nad groblą wiodącą do gródka. Przy koniach biegły psy straszne i ogromne, całkiem do wilków podobne. Strażnicy, poznawszy Juranda, poczęli wykrzykiwać na jego cześć, lecz w okrzykach tych brzmiało i zdziwienie, że dziedzic wraca tak wcześnie i niespodzianie, lecz on całkiem zajęty był wysłańcami, więc znów zwrócił się ku nim: – Dokąd jedziecie? – zapytał. – Do Spychowa. – Czego tam chcecie? – To możemy jeno samemu panu powiedzieć. Jurand miał już na ustach: "Jam jest pan ze Spychowa" – ale się powstrzymał, rozumiejąc, że rozmowa nie może się odbywać przy ludziach. Natomiast spytawszy jeszcze, czy mają jakowe listy, i otrzymawszy odpowiedź, że polecono im ustnie się rozmówić, kazał jechać nieledwie co koń wyskoczy. Zbyszkowi było również tak pilno do wiadomości o Danusi, że nie umiał na nic innego zwrócić uwagi. Niecierpliwił się tylko, gdy jeszcze dwukrotnie straże zastępowały im drogę na grobli; niecierpliwił się, gdy spuszczano most na fosie, za którą sterczał na wałach olbrzymi ostrokół, a chociaż poprzednio nieraz brała go ciekawość obaczyć, jak wygląda ten złowrogiej sławy gródek, na którego wspomnienie Niemcy żegnali się znakiem krzyża – teraz nie widział nic prócz krzyżackich wysłańców, od których mógł usłyszeć, gdzie jest Danusia i kiedy będzie wrócona jej wolność. Nie przewidział zaś, że za chwilę czeka go ciężki zawód. Prócz konnych, dodanych dla obrony, i woźnicy, poselstwo ze Szczytna składało się z dwóch osób: jedną z nich była ta sama niewiasta, która swego czasu przywoziła balsam gojący do leśnego dworca, drugą młody pątnik. Niewiasty Zbyszko nie poznał, albowiem jej w leśnym dworcu nie widział, pątnik zaś od razu wydał mu się jakimś przebranym giermkiem. Jurand wnet wprowadził oboje do narożnej izby – i stanął przed nimi ogromny i prawie straszny w blasku płomienia, który padał na niego od płonącego w kominie ognia. – Gdzie dziecko? – zapytał. Oni jednakże zlękli się, stanąwszy oko w oko z groźnym mężem. Pątnik, choć twarz miał zuchwałą, trząsł się po prostu jak liść, a i pod niewiastą drżały nogi. Wzrok jej przeszedł z oblicza Juranda na Zbyszka, następnie na błyszczącą, łysą głowę księdza Kaleba i znów wrócił do Juranda, jakby z zapytaniem, co tamci dwaj tu robią. – Panie – odrzekła wreszcie – nie wiemy, o co pytacie, ale przysłano nas ku wam w sprawach ważnych. Wszelako ten, który nas wysłał, rozkazał nam wyraźnie, aby rozmowa z wami odbyła się bez świadków. – Nie mam dla nich tajemnic! – rzekł Jurand. – Ale my je mamy, szlachetny panie – odrzekła niewiasta –i jeśli każecie im zostać, to o nic innego prosić was nie będziemy, tylko abyście nam pozwolili jutro odjechać. Na twarzy nieprzywykłego do oporu Juranda odbił się gniew. Przez chwilę płowe jego wąsy poczęły się poruszać złowrogo, lecz pomyślał, że idzie o Danusię, i pohamował się. Zbyszko zresztą, któremu chodziło przede wszystkim o to, by rozmowa odbyła się jak najprędzej, i który był pewien, że Jurand mu ją powtórzy, rzekł: – Skoro tak ma być, ostańcie sami. I wyszedł wraz z księdzem Kalebem, zaledwie jednak znalazł się w głównej izbie obwieszonej tarczami i bronią zdobytą przez Juranda, gdy Głowacz zbliżył się ku niemu. – Panie – rzekł – to ta sama niewiasta. – Jaka niewiasta? – Od Krzyżaków, która przywoziła balsam hercyński. Poznałem ją od razu i Sanderus poznał ją także. Przyjeżdżała widać na przeszpiegi, a teraz wie ona pewnie, gdzie jest panienka. – I my będziem wiedzieć – rzekł Zbyszko. – Zali znacie także i tego pątnika? – Nie – odpowiedział Sanderus. – Ale nie kupujcie, panie, od niego odpustów, bo to fałszywy pątnik. Gdyby go na męki położyć, siła można by się od niego dowiedzieć. – Czekać! – rzekł Zbyszko. Tymczasem w izbie narożnej, zaledwie drzwi się zamknęły za Zbyszkiem i księdzem Kalebem, siostra zakonna przysunęła się szybko do Juranda i poczęła szeptać: – Waszą córkę zbóje porwali. – Z krzyżem na płaszczach? – Nie. Ale Bóg pobłogosławił pobożnym braciom, że ją odbili i teraz ona jest u nich. – Gdzie jest? – pytam. – Pod opieką pobożnego brata Szomberga – odrzekła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i schylając się pokornie. A Jurand, usłyszawszy straszne nazwisko kata Witoldowych dzieci, zbladł jak płótno; po chwili siadł na ławie, przymknął oczy i począł dłonią rozcierać zimny pot, który uperlił mu czoło. Co widząc, pątnik, jakkolwiek nie umiał przedtem pohamować strachu, wsparł się teraz w boki, rozwalił się na ławie, wyciągnął nogi i spojrzał na Juranda oczyma pełnymi pychy i pogardy. Nastało długie milczenie. – I brat Markwart pomaga bratu Szombergowi w czuwaniu nad nią – rzekła znów niewiasta. – Pilna to opieka i nie stanie się panience krzywda. – Co mam czynić, by mi ją oddali? – zapytał Jurand. – Upokorzyć się przed Zakonem! – rzekł z dumą pątnik. Usłyszawszy to, Jurand wstał, podszedł ku niemu i pochyliwszy się nad nim, rzekł stłumionym, strasznym głosem: – Milczeć!... A pątnik przeraził się znowu. Wiedział, że może grozić i może rzec coś takiego, co powstrzyma i złamie Juranda, ale zląkł się, że wpierw, nim słowo przemówi, stanie się z nim coś okropnego; więc zamilkł, oczy okrągłe, jakby skamieniałe ze strachu, utkwił w groźnej twarzy spychowskiego pana i siedział bez ruchu – tylko broda poczęła mu się trząść silnie. Jurand zaś zwrócił się do siostry zakonnej: – List macie? – Nie, panie. Nie mamy listu. Co mamy do powiedzenia, kazano nam ustnie powiedzieć. – Za czym mówcie! A ona powtórzyła jeszcze raz, jakby pragnąc, by Jurand wbił sobie to dobrze w pamięć: – Brat Szomberg i brat Markwart czuwają nad panienką, przeto wy, panie, hamujcie swój gniew... Ale nie stanie się jej nic złego, bo choć przez wiele lat krzywdziliście ciężko Zakon, jednakże bracia chcą wam dobrem za złe wypłacić, jeśli uczynicie zadość sprawiedliwym ich żądaniom. – Czego chcą? – Chcą, abyście uwolnili pana de Bergowa. Jurand odetchnął głęboko. – Oddam im de Bergowa rzekł. – I innych brańców, których w Spychowie macie. – Jest dwóch giermków Majnegera i de Bergowa, prócz ich pachołków. – Macie ich uwolnić, panie, i wynagrodzić za uwięzienie. – Nie daj Bóg, abym się o dziecko miał targować. – Tego też po was spodziewali się pobożni zakonnicy – rzekła niewiasta – ale to jeszcze nie wszystko, co mi kazano powiedzieć. Waszą córkę, panie, porwali jacyś ludzie, zapewne zbóje i zapewne dlatego, aby wziąć od was okup bogaty... Bóg pozwolił braciom, że ją odbili – i teraz niczego więcej nie żądają, tylko abyście im towarzysza i gościa oddali. Ale bracia wiedzą i wy wiecie, panie, jaka w tym kraju jest ku nim nienawiść i jak niesprawiedliwie sądzą wszystkie ich, choćby najpobożniejsze uczynki. Z tego powodu bracia są pewni, iż gdyby tu ludzie dowiedzieli się, że córka wasza jest u nich, zaraz by poczęli ich posądzać, że to oni ją porwali, i w ten sposób za swą cnotę zebraliby jeno oszczerstwa i skargi... O tak! źli i złośliwi ludzie tutejsi nieraz im się już tak wypłacali, na czym sława pobożnego Zakonu cierpiała bardzo – o którą bracia dbać muszą, i przeto kładą ten jeszcze tylko warunek, abyście sami i księciu tej krainy, i wszystkiemu srogiemu rycerstwu oświadczyli – jako i jest prawda – że nie bracia krzyżowi, jeno zbóje waszą córkę porwali i że od zbójów musieliście ją wykupywać. – Prawda jest – rzekł Jurand – że zbóje mi dziecko porwali i od zbójów muszę je wykupywać... Nikomu też nie macie inaczej mówić, bo gdyby choć jeden człowiek dowiedział się, żeście układali się z braćmi, gdyby choć jedna żywa dusza albo gdyby choć jedna skarga poszła czy to do mistrza, czy do kapituły – tedyby ciężkie zrodziły się trudności... Na twarzy Juranda odbił się niepokój. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się dość naturalnym, że komturowie żądają tajemnicy z obawy przed odpowiedzialnością i niesławą, ale teraz zrodziło się w nim podejrzenie, że może być i jakaś inna przyczyna, że zaś nie umiał sobie zdać z niej sprawy, więc chwycił go lęk taki, jaki chwyta najodważniejszych ludzi, gdy niebezpieczeństwo zagraża nie im samym, lecz ich bliskim i kochanym. Postanowił jednakże dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej od zakonnej służki. – Komturowie chcą tajemnicy – rzekł – ale jakoż tajemnica ma się zachować, gdy de Bergowa i tamtych innych za dziecko wypuszczę? – Powiecie, żeście wzięli okup za pana de Bergowa, aby mieć czym zbójom zapłacić. – Ludzie nie uwierzą, bom nigdy okupu nie brał – odrzekł posępnie Jurand. – Bo nigdy nie chodziło o wasze dziecko – odrzekła syczącym głosem służka. I znów nastało milczenie, po czym pątnik, który przez ten czas nabrał ducha i osądził, że Jurand musi się już teraz więcej hamować, rzekł: – Taka jest wola braci Szomberga i Markwarta. Służka zaś mówiła dalej: – Oto powiecie, że ten pątnik, który przyjechał ze mną, przywiózł wam okup, my zaś odjedziem stąd ze szlachetnym panem de Bergow i z jeńcami. – Jak to? – rzekł Jurand, marszcząc brwi – zali myślicie, że wam oddam jeńców, nim mi dziecko wrócicie? – Uczyńcie, panie, jeszcze inaczej. Możecie sami jechać po córkę do Szczytna, dokąd wam ją bracia przywiozą. – Ja? do Szczytna? – Bo gdyby ją znów zbójcy w drodze porwali, znów posąd wasz i tutejszych ludzi padłby na pobożnych rycerzy, i dlatego ci wołają wam do rąk własnych oddać. – A kto zaś zaręczy mi, że wrócę, gdy sam wlezę wilkowi w gardziel? – Cnota braci, sprawiedliwość ich i pobożność. Jurand począł chodzić po izbie. Począł już przewidywać zdradę i obawiał się jej, ale czuł jednocześnie, że Krzyżacy mogą mu nałożyć warunki, jakie im się podoba – i że jest wobec nich bezsilny. Jednakże przyszedł mu widocznie do głowy jakiś sposób, gdyż zatrzymawszy się nagle przed pątnikiem, począł mu się bystro przypatrywać, po czym zwrócił się do służki i rzekł: – Dobrze. Pojadę do Szczytna. Wy i ten człowiek, który ma na sobie szaty pątnicze, ostaniecie tu do mego powrotu, po którym odjedziecie z de Bergowem i z jeńcami. – Nie chcecie, panie, zawierzyć zakonnikom – rzekł pątnik –jakże więc oni mają wam zawierzyć, że wróciwszy, wypuścicie nas i de Bergowa? Twarz Juranda pobladła ze wzburzenia i nastała groźna chwila, w której już, już zdawało się, że chwyci pątnika za pierś i weźmie go pod kolano – lecz zdusił w sobie gniew, odetchnął głęboko i począł mówić z wolna i dobitnie: – Ktośkolwiek jest, nie naginaj zbyt mojej cierpliwości, aby zaś nie pękła. A pątnik zwrócił się do siostry: – Mówcie! co wam kazano. – Panie – rzekła – waszej przysiędze na miecz i na rycerską cześć nie ośmielilibyśmy się nie wierzyć, ale i wam nie przystoi składać przed ludźmi prostego stanu przysięgi, i nas nie po waszą przysięgę przysłano. – Po cóż was przysłano? – Powiedzieli nam bracia, iż macie, nie mówiąc nic nikomu, stawić się w Szczytnie z panem de Bergow i z jeńcami. Na to ramiona Juranda poczęły się cofać w tył, a palce rozszerzać się na kształt szponów drapieżnego ptaka; na koniec, stanąwszy przed niewiastą, pochylił się tak, jakby chciał jej mówić do ucha, i rzekł: – Azali nie powiedziano wam, że każę was i Bergowa kołem połamać w Spychowie? – Wasza córka jest w mocy braci, a pod opieką Szomberga i Markwarta – odrzekła z naciskiem siostra. – Zbójców, trucicieli, katów! – wybuchnął Jurand. – Którzy potrafią nas pomścić, a którzy rzekli nam na odjezd–nym tak: "Jeśliby nie miał spełnić wszystkich naszych rozkazów, lepiej by było, by ta dziewka umarła, jako i Witoldowe dzieci pomarły". Wybierajcie! – I zrozumiejcie, żeście w mocy komturów – ozwał się pątnik. – Nie chcą oni uczynić wam krzywdy, i starosta ze Szczytna przysyła wam przez nas słowo, że wolni wyjedziecie z jego zamku – ale chcą, byście za te, któreście im wyrządzili, przyszli pokłonić się przed krzyżackim płaszczem i błagać o łaskę zwycięzców. Chcą wam przebaczyć, ale wpierw chcą zgiąć wasz hardy kark. Głosiliście ich za zdrajców i krzywoprzysięzców – więc chcą, byście się zdali na ich wiarę. Wrócą wolność i wam, i córce – ale musicie o nią błagać. Deptaliście ich – musicie przysiąc, iż ręka wasza nigdy się na biały płaszcz nie wzniesie. – Tak chcą komturowie – dodała niewiasta – a z nimi Markwart i Szomberg. Nastała chwila śmiertelnej ciszy. Zdawało się tylko, że gdzieś między belkami pułapu jakieś przytłumione echo powtarza jakby z przerażeniem: "Markwart... Szomberg". Zza okien dochodziły też nawoływania Jurandowych łuczników czuwających na wałach przy ostrokole gródka. Pątnik i służka zakonna przez długi czas spoglądali to na siebie, to na Juranda, który siedział oparty o ścianę, nieruchomy i z twarzą pogrążoną w cieniu padającym na nią od pęku skór, zawieszonego przy oknie. W głowie pozostała mu jedna tylko myśl, że jeśli nie uczyni tego, czego Krzyżacy chcą – uduszą mu dziecko; jeśli zaś uczyni, to i tak może nie uratować ani Danusi, ani siebie. I nie widział żadnej rady, żadnego wyjścia. Czuł nad sobą niemiłosierną przemoc, która go zgniotła. W duszy widział już żelazne ręce Krzyżaka na szyi Danusi – znając ich bowiem, nie wątpił ani chwili, że ją zamordują, zakopią w wale zamkowym, a potem się wyprą, wyprzysięgną – i wówczas któż zdoła im dowieść, że to oni ją porwali? Miał wprawdzie Jurand w ręku wysłańców, mógł ich zawieźć księciu, mękami wydobyć z nich zeznania – ale Krzyżacy mieli Danusię – i mogli także nie pożałować dla niej mąk. I przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że dziecko wyciąga do niego ręce z dalekości, prosząc o ratunek. Gdyby choć wiedział na pewno, że ona jest w Szczytnie, mógłby ruszyć tej samej nocy ku granicy, napaść na nie spodziewających się napadu Niemców, wziąć zamek, wyciąć załogę i uwolnić dziecko – ale jej mogło nie być i pewnie nie było w Szczytnie. Jeszcze mignęło mu błyskawicą przez głowę, że gdyby chwycił niewiastę i pątnika, a zawiózł ich wprost do wielkiego mistrza, może mistrz wydobyłby z nich zeznania i kazał mu oddać córkę, ale błyskawica ta jak zapaliła się, tak i wnet zgasła... Przecie ci ludzie mogli powiedzieć mistrzowi, że przyjechali wykupić Bergowa i że nic o żadnej dziewczynie nie wiedzą. Nie! ta droga nie wiodła do niczego – ale któraż wiodła? Pomyślał bowiem, że jeśli pojedzie do Szczytna, to go skują i wtrącą do podziemia, a Danusi i tak nie puszczą, choćby dlatego, by się nie wydało, że ją porwali. A tymczasem śmierć jest nad jedynym dzieckiem, śmierć nad ostatnią drogą głową!... I wreszcie myśli poczęły mu się plątać, a boleść stała się tak wielka, że przesiliła się i przeszła w odrętwienie. Siedział nieruchomie dlatego, że ciało jego stało się martwe, jakby wykute z kamienia. Gdyby chciał podnieść się w tej chwili, nie byłby zdołał tego dokazać. Tymczasem tamtym sprzykrzyło się długie czekanie, więc służka zakonna podniosła się i rzekła: – Już i świt niezadługo – więc pozwólcie nam odejść, panie, albowiem potrzebujemy spoczynku. – I posiłku po długiej drodze – dodał pątnik. Po czym oboje skłonili się Jurandowi i – wyszli. On zaś siedział dalej bez ruchu, jakby ujęty snem lub martw Ale po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i ukazał się w nich Zbyszko, a za nim ksiądz Kaleb. – Cóż wysłańcy? czego chcą? – zapytał młody rycerz, zbliżając się do Juranda. Jurand drgnął, ale zrazu nie odrzekł nic, począł tylko mrugać mocno jak człowiek zbudzony z twardego snu. – Panie, czyście nie chorzy? – ozwał się ksiądz Kaleb, który znając lepiej Juranda, spostrzegł, iż dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego – Nie – odrzekł Jurand. – A Danuśka – dopytywał dalej Zbyszko. – Gdzie jest i co wam rzekli? Z czym przyjechali? – Z wy–ku–pem – odpowiedział z wolna Jurand. – Z wykupem za Bergowa? – Za Bergowa... – Jak to za Bergowa? co wam jest? – Nic... Lecz w głosie jego było coś tak niezwykłego i jakby zniedołężniałego, że tamtych obu chwyciła nagła trwoga, zwłaszcza że przy tym Jurand mówił o wykupie, nie o zamianie Bergowa na Danusię. – Na miły Bóg! – zawołał Zbyszko – gdzie Danuśka? – Nie masz jej u Krzyżaków, nie! – odpowiedział sennym głosem Jurand. I nagle zwalił się jak martwy z ławy na podłogę. Krzyżacy 30